


Just some fanart ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by NannySnakeEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Fanart, Horseperson Aziraphale, Inspired by Real Events, MerMay, Multi, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), ineffable opposites, monster omens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 108
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannySnakeEyes/pseuds/NannySnakeEyes
Summary: guess who finally owns a drawing tablet (and obviously has no talent whatsoever haha)most of these will feature stuff based on true events
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 212
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to my very own angel <3  
> thank you for always being there for me <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to join me on instagram and tumblr :3
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/nanny_snakeeyes/  
> https://nanny-snake-eyes.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to join me on instagram and tumblr :3
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/nanny_snakeeyes/  
> https://nanny-snake-eyes.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help each other out, wash your hands and don’t be an a*hole and leave some toilet paper for the rest of us!   
> take care of yourselves and stay save <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick drawing for dianacrimsonia on Instagram <3
> 
> check out her incredible ineffable opposites AU!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't resist i'm sorry 🙈  
> my two favourite AU dorks in animal crossing 😜  
> ineffable opposites by @dianacrimsonia on instagram ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna be friends on switch?  
> add me! :3
> 
> SW-5025-5001-1651


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can't stop!
> 
> i had to do these two idiots as well x)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm late to the party but still.. here's my piece for @mir._marshal (on inst)s #dtiys challenge 🙈 
> 
> hands are bad and i'm never gonna do them again ☠️


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing fanfiction be like.. xb


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my everyday life right now..   
> slow but steady i'm becoming one with my blankie 🙈   
> stay safe my friends ❤️


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anyone else been on twitter today? xD
> 
> remember: the eggplant emoji isn't just an eggplant!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nanny wants you to stay safe and do it with style :b
> 
> be safe my friends <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok i am actually (for once!!) quite proud of how this turned out 🙈 i like the theory of Crowley being Lilith at the very beginning and i think that's where my inspiration came from. anyway i'm always glad to hear some feedback at what i could do to improve my works. stay safe my friends ❤️


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i remembered that meme again and couldn't resist 😂 
> 
> follow @dianacrimsonia on insta and check out her amazing ineffable opposites AU with Aziraphale as the Horseman Death aka Azrael and Crowley as the angel Raphael <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some protectiv Nanny and an exhausted Warlock ❤️ 
> 
> stay safe my friends ❤️ 
> 
> say ‘Hi’ to me on insta :3
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/nanny_snakeeyes/


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I adore the Nanny Ash x Davina ship <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let me be gay for all of you 🙈  
> but seriously: stay safe and take care of yourselves ❤️


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just doodled around at first but it turned out to be the first offical picture of Raphael in my Reverse AU (which i'm going to start to upload pretty soon) 😅 Aziraphale is the demon Baphomet (because I am edgy and love him so don't judge) in this one so maybe I'm gonna do a official portrait of him as well 🤔 stay safe my friends ❤️


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another quick doodle which turned out to become the first offical pucture of Baphomet (aka Ezra Fell) in my Reverse AU 🙈 i'm not planing on actually doing some kind of comic at this point but we'll see if anyone even cares about it 😅


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apparently my villagers began to ship @dianacrimsonia (on insta) and me.. don't think Azrael approves 😅


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanny Ash is the master of multi-task 💪😘


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why, mother?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am actually really happy with this look x)
> 
> this is the demonic form for my Good Omens reverse AU for Baphomet   
> which i'm going to upload pretty soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come by and say hellö :3  
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my part for @pampd_illustrations (on insta) challenge ❤️   
> congrats on 5k you deserve them and many more 💐


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have standards.."  
> was in the mood for a sassy angel 😅


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👁️👁️👁️F E A R N O T 👁️👁️👁️


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't resist 🙈 🙈 🙈


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You okay, angel? Thought I'd lost you there for a minute.."
> 
> Was in the mood for a fem-Naga Crowley (who might has just saved her angel from drowning)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here is my contribution on celebrating @blueroseartstudios 1k Follower #dtiys on insta :3  
> Congratulations on hitting 1k! Your art is amazing and you deserve many more 💐


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well can i get a "Wahoo"? No? Ok.  
> anyway this is the first nude i've ever drawn. my reverse Au angel Raphael ❤️  
> i made an NSFW account where you can find the uncensored version   
> (and i'm gonna make an NSFW art as an extra 'fic')
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/nanny_snakeeyesnsfw/


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 30TH ANNIVERSARY 💐🥂


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a boi and his puppy ❤️ one of my favorite AUs by the amazing @ov_fanarts on insta 💐


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snek boi hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come by and say Hi :3
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's #mermay and i decided for my AU Raphael (which is finally online here on my AO3) 😋


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> which one would it be? 🤔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come by and say Hi :3
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my contribution for @penbwl dtiys challenge on insta :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me :3
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a FB post


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't feed the seagulls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me and say Hi :3
> 
> http://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's have some angst
> 
> after days of writers-/art block i was finally able to finish something although i'm not really happy with it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come and say Hi :3
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (i'm usually really self-critical and insecure about my art but)
> 
> i really like how this one turned out 🙈
> 
> Starmaker Crowley ✨


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a beautiful pride month, my friends ❤️🌈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come and join me :3  
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our little facebook group ‘‘ The Chattering Order of The Good Omens Ducklings ‘‘ hosts a Golden Girls watchparty now and then and i really really enjoy them <3


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tried something new.. what do you guys think? 🤔


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this style is so much fun but it also takes so damn long 😅🙈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i saw a lot of frogs yesterday 😅🐸


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hullu Aziraphale, fancy seeing you here.."


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley still get's completely overwhelmed when Aziraphale shows him affection 🙈 ❤️


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> redraw of a scene in my Good Omens AU fanfic "Save me" :3  
> i usually update every weekend so check it out if you like 🌹
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004657/chapters/57746545


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on true events.. 🙈 😂


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this kinda looks like a Teenage AU tbh 😅 
> 
> I’d be thrilled if you guys check out my ko-fi because  
> i’ll have to move pretty soon x)
> 
> thank you so much <3
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gosh i really hate to ask but i really need every help i can get 🙈
> 
> thank you for your support (even if it's "just" sharing this post on Insta/Tumblr/Twitter)! 💐❤️ 
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/nanny_snakeeyes  
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my entry for @reytherandomartist #dtiys challenge on insta ✌️  
> look at them cute bois 😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My commissions are open for you guys <3  
> I'm going to move soon and I would be really glad to get some support <3
> 
> you can find my Ko-Fi as well as my Insta account right here  
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby munchin on a crêpe ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls check out my commissions on insta/ko-fi because i'm gonna move soon and need a little bit of help 🙈
> 
> http://linktr.ee/Nanny_snakeeyes


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a commisson i did last week xD
> 
> don’t worry tho, it’s just tab-water :b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to move next week and i could really use some help <3
> 
> thank you so much <3
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/nanny_snakeeyes


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> am i doing this right? 🤔  
> #wakethesnake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to move next week and i could really use some help <3
> 
> thank you so much <3
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/nanny_snakeeyes


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the snake is now awake and wants some attention..
> 
> please check out my Ko-Fi account for I am moving next week and could use some help 💐
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/nanny_snakeeyes


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when your partner starts rambling but you don't mind because you love them ❤️
> 
> my au babies ❤️   
> you can read my fanfic on my AO3 account and take a look at my Ko-Fi if.. if you want to 👉👈
> 
> http://linktr.ee/Nanny_snakeeyes


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love is in the air.. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commissions are open on my Ko-Fi :3
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/nanny_snakeeyes


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love them sorry not sorry 🙈 check out @dianacrimsonia amazing #ineffableopposites AU on Insta ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like my stuff? find me everywhere and support me on Ko-Fi <3
> 
> Commissions are open <3
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me? egdy? never!
> 
> aaaanyway i was in the mood for my AU babies Raphael and Baphomet (in his demonic form)
> 
> you can read my fic here on A03 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who said ‘‘angels don’t dance’‘?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angel.. I think I am a mummy now 🥺❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ko-fi.com/nanny_snakeeyes
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh hi angel, didn't know you're still here..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ko-fi.com/nanny_snakeeyes 
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what was it he said that got everyone so upset?"  
> "be kind to each other."  
> "oh, yeah. that'll do it."
> 
> i know i have an eye kink don't judge me 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me and say Hi :3
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will I ever stop drawing them? probably not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> check out @dianacrimsonia's amazing #ineffableopposites AU on insta ❤️


	66. Chapter 66

Sorry for the lack of content.. I know I posted like 5 days ago but stil.. I used to post almost everyday and I got so many followers in the past few days and I feel really shitty and disappointing. I'm still in the middle of moving and I feel like I'm having an art block.. I start new stuff but can't seem to find the motivation to finish it.. my mental health is acting up as well apparently.. my family, especially my mum, spent well over 2.000€ for MY flat and I feel like a piece of shit about that.. they don't have that much money themselves but still they continue to give me everything they have.. I feel like I'm a huge burden to everyone right now and I am so very sorry.. I had such high hopes for my Ko-Fi and commissions but nothing has happened.. I tried to get at least some money back to repay my family somehow but.. yeah.. that's that.. Thanks to everyone who sticks with me through that tough time and I will do my best to keep you entertained. Stay safe everyone 🌹


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my contribution for #faceyourart :3


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael watching the Fall..
> 
> so sorry for the lack of content.. this piece took literally forever to finish for me 🙈 thanks to every new follower and everyone who stays with me ❤️  
> check out my Reverse AU "Save me" :)


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for Blood, Bruises
> 
> probably my darkest piece so far 😬 sry Crowley 🙈 i just wanted to practice bruises/wounds but it kinda escalated 😬🙈


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a Wahoo? celebrating 100 posts on instagram💐  
> thank you so much for sticking with me 🥰  
> stay safe my friends ❤️


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some fluff for once x) <3
> 
> you can read my AU 'Save me' here on AO3 :3


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gotta love them soft boys ❤️


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in case no-one told you today.. a quick doodle full of love and care for you ❤️  
>  if you feel like you're in a really deep low - message me. my DMs on Insta/Twitter/Tumblr are open for you and I will answer every single message ❤️   
> stay safe my friends ❤️


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the headcanon that Warlock's parental figures are his nanny and gardener ❤️🌹


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warm demon soft demon little ball of scales.. 😴🥰


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "came to finally smite me, angel?"   
> headcanon where Crowley actually feels terrible about what he did to the first humans..


	77. Art-Fic Collab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok fellas here it is - my first ever collab with the amazingly talented MrsMoosie (here on AO3 as well as on Insta) <3  
> she wrote an amazing story and I did some 'art' :b  
> pls go on and follow that amazing person and take a look at her works :3
> 
> Good Omens AU "Ineffable Opposites" designes by DianaCrimsonia (Instagram)

Raphael found himself in quite a compromising position, and was not thrilled. It was the mid 1640’s, and he happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had his head and hands stuck into a pillory. His gorgeous orange hair fell around his face, sparkling in the sun, though it was a bit matted from his current abhorrent treatment. He found he was getting quite frustrated with these humans. He was just trying to help!

“Honestly if you’d just listen to me.” He sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time, “Herbs like spearmint and thyme can be very beneficial to your health!”

“You use them in your spells!”

“Your potions of Satan!”

“Witch!”

Raphael rolled his eyes and looked off to the side with a grumble. They called him a witch! He had a luscious herb garden growing and told _one_ villager how he used the herbs for healing. Now he was about to be discorporated. How absurd.

“But thyme can be used for cooking!”

“Witch!”

“But…!” Raphael tried to adjust in the pillory and found his extremities falling asleep, his back hurting. He couldn’t use a miracle with so many humans around shouting at him. He knew that it was getting out of hand with the witch hunts, but this was just ridiculous.

“Well, well. What have we here.”

Raphael jumped at the familiarity of the sound, and winced as his neck hit the wood sharply. 

“Azrael…” He looked over and gave him a once over before he rolled his eyes, “Oh, Mother, what are you even wearing?”

Azrael had appeared, dressed in executioners garb. It was a long black hooded robe, complete with an axe in hand. His face had been covered, but he lifted a flap in the front to reveal himself.

“Got yourself in trouble already, Sunshine?”

“What do you mean, ‘already’? I’ve been stationed up here for almost a century! I was tending to my herb garden and this… fiasco happened.” Raphael huffed, turning away. Azrael leaned against his axe and started to inspect his nails, bored.

“Just perform a miracle and move along.”

“What? No! There are so many humans watching, I can’t knowingly do something like that with so many!”

“So you’re going to stand here, very uncomfortable, and let them throw things at you.”

“They’re going to throw things?!” Raphael balked, “Oh, this is such a nightmare…” 

“I’d say.” Azrael moved around behind the captured Archangel, maybe taking a quick glance over his pert little bum sticking out. He came around to the other side and slammed the axe’s handle down before he bent down to Raphael’s eye level.

“Can you maybe help me?” Raphael offered a smile, hoping it was enough.

“What’s in it for me?”

“Sorry?” Raphael frowned, feeling his cheeks redden at the closeness, “I um… For you?”

“I’d be rescuing you… _again_ , Sunshine.” Azrael stood and leaned against his axe, “I think some compensation is in order? I hate to have to swing this thing. So primitive.”

“Oh…” Raphael frowned and took this in. Compensation? He did seem to be getting caught up in things lately- not his fault, of course. Humans were getting brutal! He pondered a moment, adjusting his legs that were quite tired.

“Can… Can I interest you in an original copy of ‘The Magical Treatise of Solomon’? It’s quite complicated, the translation and all but-“

“Tempting me with a Grimoire? I like that.” Azrael smirked, eyebrows raising.

“No! Well... Yes. I’ve been holding onto the original manuscripts because of the astronomical pieces and it also discusses various uses of plants and herbs, you see, which led me to this mess here, and-“

“Sunshine…”

“Azrael?” Big blue eyes blinked innocently at him.

“Can we discuss this when you’re not about to be beheaded?” 

Azrael gave a quick _snap_ , bringing them both away from the center of chaos and back into Raphael’s small home on the edge of the woods. He decided to leave the axe behind to fall on some other poor bloke’s neck.

“Ah!” Raphael beamed, looking around happily, he rubbed at his neck and wrists, “Thank you, darling!”

“You could have done that.” Azrael shrugged, “I at least got a rather good deal, though.”

Raphael looked down at his ragged garb and wrinkled his nose. He gave a quick wave and changed into something much more comfortable, and clean for that matter. Once in ordinary clothing, he made his way to a shelf that was stacked high with books, long fingers running over the spines and contemplating. Grimoire… Grimoire…

“I have it here... ah.” Raphael plucked a book down carefully, stroking over the cover, “I _had_ been saving this for a better occasion, but I do believe that I came across this about one hundred years ago or so.” 

Raphael handed the book out, sparkling brightly. Azrael looked at the book and his own eyes lit up in curiosity.

“Raphael this isn’t…”

“It was a work in progress when it was given to me but I think… this would be better in your hands.”

“Given to you?”

“Well…” Raphael flushed and looked at the book, “I have the original manuscripts, and I’ve been rewriting and trying to translate it all over. It’s quite difficult to draw demonic symbols and not summon demons at the same time… But to better understand the opposition, I’ve taken it upon myself to put this book together. Now that I’ve completed it, I’d like you to have it.”

“Sunshine, you…”

“Translated a Grimoire… and did quite a bit of smiting, yes.”

Azrael’s hands lifted and he placed one on the bottom of the book, the other stroking over the top cover thoughtfully. He finally looked up into Raphael’s shining eyes and felt something. His stomach did a flip, his heart skipped a beat, his brain shut down. He didn’t even know his body could do that.

“Heaven didn’t even check on you?”

“Nonsense… They know all the witch business that’s going on right now. The Colonies in America are particularly troublesome right now, and I really don’t want to go there. The more work I do here, the more I get to stay here!”

“I’m impressed.”

Raphael beamed at the praise and looked down at his hands still holding the book. His pulse was quickening, and he knew the sparks glittering around him were out of control. He only closed his eyes a moment before he felt it. 

Those large, warm hands covered his own gently, holding them against the book. Raphael felt his face turn bright red and he absolutely glowed, brighter than the sun. 

“Azrael… What…?”

Azrael leaned in, placing a soft kiss to Raphael’s cheek. He lingered only a moment beside him.

“Thank you, My Star.” He whispered, before taking a step back. Raphael was blushing furiously and he slid his hands away from the book.

“Do… Do you want the original mah- manuscripts? I um… I can-“

“Next time…” Azrael held the book to his side and lifted his other hand, giving a snap. Just like that, he was gone, with hardly even a goodbye. Raphael stared at the empty spot and lifted a hand to touch his cheek where those soft lips had touched. Then he lifted the other so he was cupping his face and swooned.

“Oh Mother!” He sighed, eyes closing happily. He wasn’t honestly sure he’d wash his cheek again, “Oh Azrael…” He whispered. He felt like a blushing maiden kissed by a gallant knight, and thought it a very appropriate comparison.

Outside of the small home, in the distance, two large amber eyes kept watch from an old oak tree. Beside the dark owl, sat a most important book, from an Angel he’d never allow too far out of his sight again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks again to MrsMoosie <3


	78. second Art-Fic Collab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my second ever collab with the lovely @doodle.dunce (on insta) 💐 when I asked her what she want our collab to be I would have never imagined her suggesting my AU babies 😭❤️ this was so much fun to do 💐 pls go on and check out her art as well ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow her --> https://www.instagram.com/doodle.dunce/


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can I get a {insert bad joke} Wahoooo? finally finished my entry for @gingerhaole 's #dtiyschallenge on Insta 🎃🐺🍎


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1 Year to them boy’s <3   
> If you don’t know them yet I highly recomend checking out @dianacrimsonia on Instagram :)


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist 😅 well here's my second entry for the #ineffableoppositesdtiys by @dianacrimsonia 😝🥂


	82. second Art-Fic Collab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here's my second art/fic collab this time with the lovely @lost_inthe_thunderstorm (on insta) 🌸 please go and check out her insta as well as her amazing fanfics 🦋
> 
> read the story here : https://my.w.tt/jmfVOLVNkab 🌹


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i tried something new although i'm not sure if i like it tbh 😅   
> i think i need way more practice in terms of no-lineart but it was a first try 🙈


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waiting for your SO to show up and finally take you on that flying and stargazing date like they promised you 😅🙈❤


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Are-are you ok?'', Raphael asked after a few minutes of their closeness.  
> ''Never been better'', the demon answered with a smile. 
> 
> chibi drawing of Chapter 9 of my Fanfic "Save me" which you can read here on my AO3 :)


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindergarten AU? yes? no? i'm sorry i'm currently in a kawaii mood to cheer myself up 😅🙈


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> couldn't decide which one I like most so here are all of them 😅
> 
> protective Ezra ❤️
> 
> you can read the FanFic here on AO3 :3
> 
> (CW for the last 2 pictures for blood/injuries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find the fic here
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004657/chapters/57747448#workskin


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so soft 🥺🥰 again.. kindergarten AU ? 😅


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe one day.. 😭 ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find more plant-azi here -
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/masaomoshi/


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when i innocently asked in discord if someone would be up for a collab I would have never thought the lovely @ecchimas to answer (no pressure at all lol) 😅 I adore their book boys and was so damn happy i got to colour their gorgeous lineart ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find them here
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/ecchimas/


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's give them some love for once x)
> 
> uncensored version:  
> https://www.instagram.com/nanny_snakeeyesnsfw/  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949373/chapters/57597547


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another collab I did with a lovely person from our discord ✨ for safety reasons I won't tag them but they did an amazing job with the sketch for this one ❤️


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "stop pretending.."
> 
> based on @makiyangatito (Insta, FB, Tumblr) GO Comic 'Cursed'   
> (because i love some good angst/hurt lol)


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be Not Afraid ✨


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra please let your angel work 🙄🙈   
> first time for my reverse boys i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> (and as you can see i'm still struggling to find an outfit for Raphael lol)


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎶 2 bros, chillin' on a garden wall,   
> not an inch apart caus they are gay 🎶


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my entry for @mrsmoosie #dtiys 👌   
> why just have ugly sweaters when you can have ugly pants as well? let's slay that party 😂   
> check out her amazing stories ❤️
> 
> her AO3 - https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t's finally done ✨ it feels like I've been working for ages on this one, but I think it turned out very well 🙈 Once again I borrowed @dianacrimsonia 's boys, but I just couldn't resist 😅 so pls feel free to tell me what you think 🌹


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much ✨ we finally made it past 250 followers on instagram😭❤️   
> I know, for some it might not seem as much, but I am still very grateful for every single one of you 🌷   
> and for this very special occasion I decided to make my first DTIYS ❤️   
> There is no deadline, there are no prices it's simply for the joy of celebrating ✨   
> It can be Art, Fanfic.. whatever you like to contribute ❤️ just make sure to use the hashtag #Nannys250DTIYS ❤️✨   
> Thank you all so very much for your love and support 🌹


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the husbands sharing a tender moment in the rain ❤️ (look at me doing backgrounds n sh*t lol) ☔✨


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the picture I made for my secret santa ✨
> 
> happy holidays to all of you ❤️ 🎄🎁


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what has he said that made everyone so upset?" 
> 
> 3 times because i kinda like all 3 versions x)


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "it's alright, Angel. Just.. do what you have to do."
> 
> naga Crowley for you 🐍 I tried to make a decent background (like a cave) but I just couldn't make it right.. sry 🙈


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smol danger noodle steals a kiss from his Angel 😇❤️   
> as you can see I made a collab with the lovely @moonflower_marie (Instagram) ✨  
>  (better late then never 😅)


	105. Chapter 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> star maker Raphael ✨


	106. Chapter 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Beacon Of Light ✨


	107. Chapter 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snek do protecc ❤️
> 
> I know I'm late to the Aziraphale-Hamster trend but I do hope yall still like it ✨❤️


	108. Chapter 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what LoFi music would play here?   
> it's been 84 years but it's finally done ❤️  
>  can you name all the artists and AUs? 😊

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to join me everywhere :3
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


End file.
